horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold Prey 2: Resurrection (2008)
}} Cold Prey 2: Resurrection (Norwegian: Fritt Vilt 2) is a 2008 Norwegian slasher film directed by Mats Stenberg. It is the sequel to Cold Prey. Plot After the massacre in the first film, Jannicke, the sole survivor, struggles her way back to civilization. At a to-be-closed hospital in a nearby town, the hospital staff of just 3 people, hospital chief Hermann, physician Camilla and nurse Audhild, have just a single patient. Later, Jannicke, who was found by Ole, an overseer dispatched to the mountains to inspect an abandoned vehicle, is hospitalized at the same hospital where the town's sheriff, Einar Stølen, and his assisting officers Sverre, Kim and Johan question Jannicke about the incident in the mountains. They launch an investigation and Einar, Johan, Kim and Ole heads up to the mountains while Sverre stays back at the hospital to keep an eye at Jannicke. While there, he begins flirting with Audhild, while Camilla tries to uncover Jannicke's story. In the mountains, the police officers and Ole arrive at the ravine where the bodies of Jannicke's friends and the Mountain Man are found. Einar tells Kripos, the criminal investigation service of the Norwegian police, about what they found, and Kripos tells Einar that the personell won't be on site before the next day. The bodies are then transferred to the hospital's morgue, and work begin on examining them and undressing them. Einar soon takes notice of the birthmark covering the Mountain Man's and heads back to his office to reopen the investigation of a 30 year old cold case: the disappearance of a young boy, having a similar birthmark, in Jotunheimen. Camilla talks to Ole about how to break to Jannicke about the finding of her friends. Soon, she asks if Jannicke wants to see her friends and takes her to the morgue. There, before finishing seeing her friends, she notices the Mountain Man's body and attacks it. Meanwhile Kim and Johan have arrived at the hotel to begin searching it for clues in the investigation just as Einar orders them back to the ravine after having looked through cold disappearance cases from the 90s. At the hospital Jannicke talks to Camilla about the incident in the morgue before Hermann talks to her about it and orders her to drug Jannicke in order to calm her down. Back in the ravine, Kim and Johan begins looking a second time and discover more bodies that appear to have been there for a long time. As Audhild prepares undressing the Mountain Man's body, he soon appears to be alive. They then transfer him to a room where they begin revival, which Jannicke violently tries to stop, but fails. After Jannicke is put to bed, Sverre asks Audhild to treak his wound on the nose after being beaten by Jannicke. He then handcuffs the Mountain Man, now connected to a respirator, to his bed. Hermann, Audhild and Camilla then exits the room, leaving Sverre to keep an eye on the Mountain Man. Distracted by his passion for Audhild, he fails to notice the Mountain Man making moves and has his throat slashed by the Mountain Man using surgical equipment. Next, he beats Audhild, who is leaving work, to death with a fire extinguisher and disconnects the power supply lines. Hermann goes to start the emergency generator while Camilla goes to look after the patients, during which she discover Audhild lying dead in the shower. Hermann gets killed while attempting to escape the Mountain Man before the Mountain Man enters through the main entrance, forcing Camilla to hide. Meanwhile, Daniel, a boy Jannicke met earlier the day, enters Jannicke's room where Jannicke discovered she was tied to the bed after waking up from a nightmare. She then asks Daniel to cut the ties with a pair of scissors. They then go out for a walk and hides as the Mountain Man comes by. She then hides Daniel in a closet before retrieving a poisonous chemical to kill the Mountain Man. Armed with a syringe containing the poison, she attacks a figure entering the room, and discovers it is Camilla before injecting any content. The pair then head off, but separate when Camilla goes to look for Hermann. She fails to retrieve Daniel from the closet and Camilla spots the Mountain Man in the corridor before hiding in the morgue. The Mountain Man enters the morgue, allowing him to retrieve his pickaxe and his snow goggles. Camilla attempts to escape before the Mountain Man tries to stab Camilla with the pickaxe retrieved from a box of disused garden tools, just as Jannicke slams a trolley table into him. They lock him inside the morgue just as Daniel appears. The trio then exits the hospital where they meet Einar, who arrived on Ole's request after Ole was alerted by Camilla about the incidents at the hospital. Jannicke tells Einar that the Mountain Man is locked in the basement, but is stopped when trying to take a shotgun from a police vehicle. She is then ordered to stay in the police vehicle while Einar, Kim and Ole enter the hospital. They discover that he has escaped and decides to pull back and call for back-up, but are then sidetracked by the location of Sverre's body before being attacked. Ole survives, but is seriously injured. After watching gunshots from within the hospital and noticing Johan's attempts to contact Einar are failing, Jannicke offers to go in with Johan. Johan accepts the offer, but the Mountain Man attacks, killing Johan and wounding Jannicke. Camilla, trying to grab Johan's service pistol is pulled out of the vehicle. Jannicke breaks a window to escape, just as Ole exits and shoots the Mountain Man who was about to kill Camilla before Ole dies from his injuries. Jannicke holds the Mountain Man at gunpoint while walking towards Camilla, who is mourning the loss of Ole. As she turns back, she discover that the body is gone and decides to head to the mountains armed with a police shotgun. While waiting for the Mountain Man at the hotel, she falls asleep and the Mountain Man, who arrived during the night, tries to kill Jannicke, but is defeated when Camilla arrives and shoots his hand, severing two fingers and the pickaxe. While reloading her rifle, she is attacked but Jannicke then throws the pickaxe head towards him and kills him in time before shooting him in the head with a police shotgun. Trivia * The scenes at the hospital are inspired by the similar scenes in Halloween II. * The ending scenes are similar to the one of the 1978 slasher classic Halloween. Just as Laurie is about to be killed by Michael Myers, but is saved in time by dr. Loomis in Halloween, Camilla saves Jannicke before the Mountain Man is able to kill her. * The scenes in Otta were shot in the town with the same name. The hospital scenes were shot in a closed nursing home in Åsheim, which has recently been converted to apartment blocks. The old kitchen was used as the morgue in the film. Category:Slasher films Category:2008 films Category:Films of the 2000s Category:Sequels